


Pick up the Phone

by LegendarytheYayey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Depression, Guilt, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Puzzleshiping - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendarytheYayey/pseuds/LegendarytheYayey
Summary: Pick up the phone Yugi and you'll hear something that you have never heard before…"Hello?""Would you cry if I left you?""Uh, who's this?"CALL ENDEDPick up the phone Yugi…





	Pick up the Phone

 

> **_SANE_  **is the _**INSANITY**_ most call _**NORMALITY**_ put forth by _**SOCIETY**_
> 
> -Erik Till

* * *

 

 _**RING! RING!_ _RING! RING!**_

'Hello?'

_'Hi.'_

'Who's this?'

_'I have a question,'_

'I-I-I'm very sorry, I can't really talk that much right now, maybe you must've gotten the wrong number or something I-'

_'Would you cry if I leave?'_

'Excuse me?'

_'If in a couple of days, you'll beat me, and I'll go away and leave you forever.  
Will it have an affect on you in some way?'_

'W-Who's this exactly?'

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING! RING! RING-**_

'Excuse me I can't really speak right now. I'm going to school and-'

_'What's the worst lie you've ever told?'_

'I haven't told any lies, in fact, I'm very bad at lying so yeah.'

 _'Did you ever lie about homework to a teacher?  
Maybe you're grandfather that you're going somewhere with your friends  
_ _even if you were just going to the library?'_

'Ummm…does "reading" the terms and conditions count?'

_'Ever lied about being alone?'_

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING!**_

'Hello?' _*yawns_ *

_'Do you believe that there's an Afterlife?'_

'Yes, you?'

_'I have, but I believed too hard.'_

'Why, what happened?'

_'I have done deeds worse than the devil  
but I'm living my life as a king.'_

'Lucky you, I'm living a pretty average life,  
As a student, I'm sure to study and get good grades,  
So I could go to college, or even get a job,  
Usually, I'd just stay at the Game shop or be with my friends.  
I used to be trapped in a... _*pause*_...pretty cramped up place'

_'Aren't we all trapped right now?'_

_*pause*_ 'Who are you exactly?'

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

**RING! RING!**

'Hello.'

_'Is there something money can't buy?'_

'I don't know?   
Uhh, Seto's ego probably?? haha...'

 _'What about someone's past?_  
Something which they should grow out of...  
But they haven't just "yet"'

'Depends,  
They can cover it up but I don't know about actually changing it.'

'Umm...hello?'

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING! RING! RING-**_

'Hey! Did something happen?  
You haven't called me in days!  
I was quite worried something happened to you-'

_'Is suicide classed as a murder?'_

'I don't really know about that.  
Why do you ask?'

_*chuckles* 'You haven't quite answered my first question from the first call.'_

'And what was that?'

_'Would you cry if I left?'_

*sighs* 'Yes...yes I do  
and please, don't stop ringing if there is-'

 _'Why do that anyways? We all leave or die anyways._  
Why mourn or cry over someone if they leave or die,  
Even though in the end, we know it's going to happen.'

 _*gulps*_ 'That's because, it's hard to handle when you loose someone  
Especially when it happens unexpectedly,   
Especially, when it's someone you hold dear to...  _*pause*_  
Maybe you're life holds more value to someone else,  
Than it does to you-'

_'But those weren't the words you said,  
When you closed yourself off from everyone.'_

'Please, just tell me who you are!'

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

_Hello, no-one is here to take your call.  
_

_Please try again another time or leave a message after the beep, thank you._

_*beep!*_

** CALL FAILED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

'Hello.'

_'Yugi.'_

'What do you want!  
Who are you?'

_'Atem.'_

'Who?'

_'Yami.'_

'What do you _want_  from me?'

 _'They told me to stop. But I didn't.  
_ __They said that I was going to regret it. That those around me would become miserable,_ _ __But I-'_ _

'What are you talking about?  
Who are _they_?'

_'I didn't listen. At the heat of the moment, all I saw was red.'_

'Wait, where are-'

 _'BELIEVE ME YUGI!  
___I was angry, I know.  
____I made a mistake, I know  
____I can't change it...__  
…and I know that as well.'

'Change what?  
What mistake?  
What's going on?  
A-Are you a-a-alright?'

_'I killed people...especially myself...  
And there's no going back.'_

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

'He-' _*coughs_ *

'He-hello?'

 _'Worthless, pathetic, useless  
_ __That's what they said,_ _ __And you still think they cared.'_ _

'I-I-'

 _'Listen to me ok? Survival is over rated.  
_ __Regret and misery, that's what they expect me to feel,_ _ __But I've never quite tasted freedom just like this before._ _ __They're the REAL monsters, Yugi. And I'm you're other door to escape._ _ __Please, listen..._ _

__…_ _

_Aibou.'_

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

_**RING! RING! RING! RING!**_

'Yami.'

_'I have just one final question.'_

'Go on.' *sigh*

_'Am I on speaker?'_

'Y-Yes...'

_'She's listening?  
Isn't she?'_

'Yeah...'

_'You're not crazy, and I know you know that?  
You're wasting money as well, paying her as the only thing she does is write down in a piece of paper._

_Wait, that look._

_She has that look in her eyes,_

__Looks like she pities you or something..._ _ __Like you're hopeless..._ _

_Tell you what._

_Are you ok with that?'_

'What do you want Yami?'

_'TELL ME, you're ok with that?'_

'I _am_  fine. Really.'

_'Is that why you tried to...  
get me to leave you?'_

** CALL ENDED **

* * *

 

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!!!

THIS ONE SHOT WAS ACTUALLY REALLY HARD TO WRITE OUT.

FOR ANYONE WHO IS ASKING QUESTIONS THESE ARE YOUR ANSWERS:

 **** _This one shot is an AU where Yugi (probably before the events of YUGIOH) suffered from SCHIZOPHRENIA, he feels guilty for casting himself into isolation and self emotional abuse for having no friends and is a social outcast and attempts of suicide in the past._  
So he seeks comfort through an imaginary character named Atem (later renamed "Yami"). Who "rings" him daily.  
Yami asks him random questions which hints at his own personal experiences (which weren't actually real), that somehow similar to the incidents in Yugi's life.  
He tried to justify his own past actions through the voice of Yami, who Yugi heard on the phone, in order to give the boy some sort of reassurance for his own mistakes.

 **IS YAMI REAL?**  
Nope, he's just a figment of Yugi's imagination.

 **DID YUGI KILL SOMEONE?**  
No, but he did try to commit suicide by overdosing on pills or cutting himself prior to before Yami started to call him. Yugi did contemplate cutting, overdosing or hanging.

 **WHO'S THAT PERSON AT THE END?**  
A therapist. He chooses to because of his depression, past suicide attempt and self harming incidents. He chose to tell the therapist about Yami too.

IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS! THERE ARE ALWAYS THE COMMENTS BELOW!

 


End file.
